


the fault in our moonlight

by marixchat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrien and marinette swapping, but like, i had a sudden need, now get ready for adrien and plagg and marinette and tikki swapping, there's kwami swap, this might be the silliest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marixchat/pseuds/marixchat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>weird things might happen if you leave your window open during a full moon night. in which kwamis and holders swap bodies and shenaningas happen. two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fault in our moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> hello everybody! i'm back with a two-shot. i'm trash for peculiar identity reveals and for kwami interactions so i thought i needed to combine the two in some funny way.
> 
> the moon idea came from a comic i read once and i thought it was a nice excuse for a body swap that wasn't going to be with another...human body.
> 
> i think i made plagg too much mean in this but i swear it's just him being particulary irritated over what happened. i love that floating black kitten so so so much. this chapter is mostly from marinette/tikki pov but in the next one there would be more of adrien/plagg (i'm trash for their friendship too). i like to think tikki and plagg haven't seen each other in a while and lowkey miss each other a lot. anyways,enjoy!

It was a peaceful night in Paris. No clouds in the sky or a breath of wind.

Marinette was leaning on the railing of her balcony,staring at the stars while Tikki comfortably sat on one of her shoulders eating a cookie,which was part of the afternoon batch of the bakery.

"Look how beautiful the full moon is,Tikki. I think I'll sleep with my window open tonight. It's not as chilly and I like to see the moonlight creeping in my room. It helps me sleep." Tikki frowned hesitantly. "What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"You see...during the Middle Ag-"

"Oh no"

"Don't interrupt me! It's important! As I was saying...during the middle age studies regarding the effects of the full moon on people intensified largely. Believe it or not,the moon can cause abnormal things in the human spirit...and not only in that."

"What are you trying to tell me Tikki?"

"I don't mind you leaving the window open,but i don't want to be exposed to the moonbeams during sleep. I'm not allowed to tell you anything else,sorry." Marinette smiled. Master Fu would have maybe told her something. "Alright. If moonbeams frigthen you so much,you can sleep on my pillow,next to me!"

Tikki kissed the girl's cheek tenderly. "It would be perfect. Thanks Marinette."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Plagg! Look how wonderful the full moon is!" Adrien exclaimed,leaning his hands on the glass window,to his kwami,too intent on devouring a piece of Camembert on his desk to pay attention to his chosen.

"The only round thing I care about is Camembert. I don't think you've understood that fully,kid."

"You're so boring sometimes you know that right? How is it possible that such view doesn't affect you in any way?"

"I've lived enough to see even better things than this,kid. The only thing that affects me is the satisfaction of having cheese in my stomach. Now if you don't mind,I'm tired. Goodnight _Sailor Moon_." the kwami grumbled.

Adrien snorted. "Very funny, _Luna_.I'll leave the window open. I like the moonlight."

"As you wish,kid." Plagg snorted,placing himself on his usual sleeping spot,aka a corner of Adrien's pillow. The blonde lied down as well,trying to find a comfortable position.

"Plagg?"

The black cat replied,without opening his eyes. "Yes?"

"What do you think Ladybug's doing right now?" Plagg just sighed exasperatedly.

**NEXT MORNING**

 

 

Marinette wasn't the kind of person to immediately get up after the first ring of an alarm clock. Generally,Tikki was the one encouraging her to get out of bed and get ready for school,otherwise she would be late. The sun was now high and enlightening her room.

"Marinette! Are you still sleeping? It's school tim-" Tikki stopped in her tracks. This wasn't her voice. Was it the famous full moon effect? A voice change? Yet,she strangely felt... _bigger_. Like physically. She soon realised Marinette wasn't in the bed anymore. Had she gotten up already? Tikki should have explained this weird voice change to her. Master Fu had to know as soon as possible. She tried to fly towards the plate of cookies on Marinette's desk when she realized...she had feet!

Human feet that could walk on the ground and didn't float in the air.

_**Oh no Oh no Oh no OH NO** _

Tikki,or better,Tikki in Marinette's body,turned her head towards the pillow. Her real body lied there and was snoring loudly. A scream coming from the kwami-trapped-in-Marinette's-body made Tikki-Marinette jump and open wide her eyes.

"Tikki...I know I don't always hear the alarm,but screaming in my ears like this is pure cruelty." She whined,rubbing her eyes,a huge yawn coming out of her little mouth.

Something was weird in the way her fingers made contact with her eyes. It was like someone was touching them with silk. And somehow...she felt fingerless...and...the voice...wasn't hers...

While she was opening her eyes (again) she heard a sigh,coming from...Tikki?

Instead of the normal five-fingers hands,there were two little paws of a strong shade of red. _Oh Oh Oh...OH_.

Tikki-Marinette Screamed. Considering the smallness of the creature,it sounded more like a squeal rather than a real scream. The two,deprived of their essence,stared at each other in the eyes for the first time. Another scream hit the room.

"Marinette? Everything's alright upstairs?" It was Sabine's voice,worried about the sudden racket her daughter was causing.

"Yes Mo-" The two answered together. Marinette-Tikki glared at the small creature. She was supposed to answer,after all. "Yes Mom! I...fell off the bed that's all!"

"Alright sweetie. But try to be less noisy. You were so loud even the customers downstairs might have heard you!"

"You're right mom. You're always so wise. It won't happen again,promise."

Tikki-Marinette rolled her eyes at her now-human-kwami-for-some-strange-concidence's diligence.

"Okay enough said. Tikki...Marinette... _Oh my God_...I'm talking to myself! How did this even happen?" yelled Tikki-Marinette.

"Marinet-I mean... _myself_ with Marinette in it...oh boy this is gonna be confusing. I told you the full moon could have had some weird effects in some determined period!"

Marinette groaned. "What do we do now?" she whined.

"Education first. We'll go to school obviously. Later we'll contact Master Fu. He will surely know what to do."

"School? Tikki! You've never went to school how would you-"

" _Marinette_! Daily reminder I've lived for over 5000 years! I think I'll handle it." she winked.

"Oh god. It's so weird to see myself winking...from...FROM ANOTHER BODY!"

"Calm down Marinette. We'll fix this I promise. Now if you don't mind...I'll do everything I've always dreamed to do if I was a human. Getting dressed for school. I'm sure you won't mind a change of your usual look."

"W-What do you mean? Tikki!"

"Calm down Marinette. I just want to show you that change isn't always a bad thing. You'll see." she winked again.

"For the love of God...STOP WINKING!"

Marinette-Tikki slipped into the bathroom suggesting the other to eat some of the cookies on the desk. Marinette was in a kwami's body,but she surely needed some energy. "Oh,and...leave some for me" she added.

Tikki-Marinette sighed. At least she could have known what it felt like to be able to fly around and pass through walls. But then she remembered an akuma attack could have happened at any moment and she had no idea about what would have happened in that case.

 

* * *

 

 

Alya couldn't believe her eyes. Marinette was wearing a light blue dress,with a white belt that enclosed her waist. At her feet a pair of flat shoes,white as well. The hair wasn't in her usual pigtails anymore,but tied up in a ponytail by a light pink ribbon that matched the color of her skin.

"Pssst...don't you think you've exaggerated a little... _Marinette_?" Tikki whispered appearing out of the girl's bag.

"Oh Marinette,I was just doing you a favor! I mean...you're beautiful! I'll garantee you nobody will dart their eyes away from you! Look how astonished Alya is!" she said,pointing at the brunette who was just few feet away from them.

"I don't care about getting attentions! I get plenty as Ladybug don't you think?" the kwami sighed. "Just try not to...mess up."

"Trust me Marinette. Everything will be fine." The other reassured her. "If you say so..."she snorted. Alya approached the girl and Marinette came back in the bag. It wasn't a nice place to stay,she had to admit. She wondered how the kwami could literally spend entire days in it sometimes. She was really patient. But she knew that already. Marinette had never seen Tikki get seriously angry. She was as sweet as the cookies she used to eat. But when there was the need,she knew how to be determined and Marinette admired her for that.

"Woah girl! What's up with the sudden change? Trying to impress someone?" Alya asked wiggling her eyebrows.

" _Oh no here we go_." Marinette thought. All she could do was hoping Tikki was gonna handle the situation well.

"Not at all,Alya. My dear friend and mate of many adventures. I just thought I needed to change my usual style.I've never wore this dress I made sometime ago,so I thought why not?"

Marinette facepalmed. She was definitely putting too much emphasis on her talking.

"Good for you. Adrien doesn't deserve your attention anyways." Alya sighed.

Tikki (Marinette) raised her antennas. _Adrien? What did she mean?_

"I don't understand Alya what do you mea-"

"I have no idea what happened to him this morning. He came here super early and started to fuss about not wanting to go to school and that his "old man" had to let him have fun more often. He didn't even say hi to me or Nino,he just went straight to class groaning he wouldn't be able to eat...cheese? He's so weird today I don't know what has gotten into him."

Tikki blinked. She didn't know much about Adrien,but she knew a lot about human behaviour. It might have been a bad day for the kid. Marinette,left in the loliness of her bag,started to get more and more worried about this whole situation. What if the full moon had strangely affected him too? What if he had become a werewolf? _What If_ -Okay,mabe she needed to stop overthinking.

"I'm sure it's just a bad day. He doesn't have an easy life. He must have exploded all at once." the girl said,patting Alya's shoulder.

"Who knows...maybe the view of you dressed like this will brighten up his day..." Alya chuckled.

Marinette was thankful she was in the body of a completely red being,because if she had been herself,she would have become redder than Tikki. Adrien seeing her like that? The only thought made her head spin.

 

* * *

 

 

Alya and Marinette had just entered the classroom and everyone stopped to admire Marinette's dress,a sort of meeting between Alice in Wonderland and Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz.

Many complimented the girl,basically everybody except Chloe,who referred to Marinette as an "old rag doll". Tikki,who was much better than Marinette at handling jealousy and anger,ignored her and made her way to her sit.

"I don't understand why humans are so... _vain_ " a voice grumbled. Both Marinette and Tikki couldn't believe their ears. It was...

"Adrien?" tried Tikki. "What do you mean?" Marinette had no idea if kwamis could cry,but felt the sweet dark blue eyes of the creature getting wet.

"I don't understand why humans find getting all dressed up like that appealing. That's all." he grumbled.

_It's only the moon effect_. Marinette tried to convice herself. _It's only the moon effect. It must have hit him too. Maybe it's not an exclusive for floating little creatures_. she thought.

"Adrien...you're a model! You dress up everyday." Tikki retorted,crossing her arms .

"Not my choice." he snorted. "The only thing I'll accept dressed up is a piece of Camembert. Now,if you don't mind,I have to attend this super-duper boring "lesson" of whatever subject. Frankly,I don't care." he suddenly whimpered. Like someone had hit him somewhere.

"I-is everything alright?" she asked. She tried to get closer to him to see what happened but he stopped her. The rest of the class was staring at the whole scene with their mouths wide open.

"Dude,what the heck?" Nino asked,the most shocked out of them all.

"Nothing...ehm...friend? I don't remember your name. I'm fine, _something_ must have...pinched me." he said through gritted teeth.

"Listen to Adrikins,Marinette. It's pretty clear that he's tired of your pathetic attempts to impress him. Just drop it!"

"Actually,I'm tired of you too." Adrien murmured.

"Pardon?"

"I'm tired of you Chloe. Everytime I enter in the classroom you don't do anything but jumping on me,like a dog. And dogs are the last thing I want to see in my life."

Chloe's words trembled in her mouth. "Adrikins...you have never spoke to me like that. How could yo-"

"Yeah bla bla bla. Whatever" Adrien shut her up. Marinette couldn't believe what she was listening to and Tikki couldn't believe what she was seeing. Adrien had never been particulary pleased with Chloe's attentions,but he had never ever been so straightforward. He was always kind and polite,something really bad must have happened to him. Marinette was just hoping he wouldn't get akumatized.

"You know what,you remind me of someone I know. He only thinks about food and pretends not to have feelings for anybody!" Tikki nearly yelled. She didn't realize a tear was stroking her cheek. She tried to calm down. She didn't want her chosen to make a fool out of herself.

"Are you implying I have no feelings? You know nothing about me, _blue hair_."

"That's what you're showing right now." Tikki replied. "Chloe might be despicable and petty but you were very insensitive! I can't believe Marinett- _I mean_...I can't believe I thought you were kind!"

"I swear I'm funnier when I'm not tired, _Princess_."

"W-what did you just call me?"

Marinette wanted to scream in the bag. The only time she could talk to Adrien was the only time someone else was in her body and their friendship whatever they had going on was going up in smoke. The only person who called her that was...

"You know you remind me of someone too." Adrien said. "She acts exactly like you. The mom of the group. She always knows what to do and is never wrong. But sometimes it's okay you know? You can learn from mistakes."

"Nobody would like you this way."

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I like how I am. Who would like someone who has lived with bad luc-" a cough stopped his words.

"You're literally a plague today you know that right?" Tikki snorted.

"Actually it's Plagg." Adrien muttered.

It wasn't an everyday thing for Tikki the fact she was able to walk on the ground,but in that moment,she felt her knees shaking. Voice trembling,sound came out from her mouth like a whisper. Another thing that wasn't everyday for the bug kwami,was being surprised. She thought she had seen every single thing that could happen on this planet. But not this. Not this way,not like that.

"What?"

Adrien's eyes widened and the entire class just stared. The fuss got interrupted by Mrs Bustier entering the classrom. Tikki wasn't letting this go. She had to know if she had heard correctly. It was in her curious nature,and it was also hidden in the pride that always stopped her from admitting she missed her other half. Poor Adrien swore he was going to curse at his bad luck,smelling cheese and the cat kwami trapped in his body.


End file.
